<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Fish by bogbodyalien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710060">Go Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogbodyalien/pseuds/bogbodyalien'>bogbodyalien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Other, Swearing, but like. this could happen lbr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogbodyalien/pseuds/bogbodyalien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fetching a certain convict from another Plumbers Station in outer space, Plumbers HQ on Earth had suffered some technical difficulties, and now they're all stuck in orbit until they're cleared for re-entry. Shenanigans ensue, much to Plumber Insurance Policies dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson &amp; Albedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for proofreading it, Lon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So.... wanna play go fish?" They were stuck in orbit for atleast another 3 hours, might as well make time pass faster.<br/>"There are no lakes, seas, oceans, puddles, or even aquariums here, Tennyson." Albedo replied. He'd insult him, but after spending the past 4 hours doing so, he'd started to lose interest.<br/>"It's a card game. I'll explain you the rules." He said, immediately pulling the cards out of his pockets. He didn't even wait for a yes or no. He couldn't bear to sit in silence for another 3 hours, and that was going to be Albedos problem. After explaining the rules to his only companion, aside from Rook, who was taking a nap, they started playing.</p><p>"Got any 4s?" Ben asked.<br/>"No." Ben pulled a card.<br/>"You need to say 'go fish' if-"<br/>"Any queens?" Albedo interrupted, causing Ben to frown in annoyance.<br/>"Nope, go fish."</p><p>Albedo didn't pull a card. Ben not-so-subtly slid a card towards him. He grumbled as he took the card.<br/>"Any 5s?" Albedo asked.<br/>"No, it's- it's my turn. You can't go twice."<br/>"Why not?" The albino asked, offended at the sheer notion that he couldn't do the exact opposite of the rules.<br/>"I- .....Weren't you listening when I was explaining the rules?"<br/>"I was busy."<br/>"Busy!? With what!? You've been sitting there, not moving, like a sack of flour for the past two hours!"<br/>"I was busy ignoring you!" Albedo exclaimed, like  it was a real excuse.<br/>Ben frowned.<br/>"And I was thinking about The Beatles. They suck." Ben sighed and ignored him.<br/>"Okay, pay attention. I'm explaining the rules one more time, and that's it."</p><p>After another agonizing 25 minutes of explaining, which would've been easier if a certain someone focused a little more on Go Fish and a little less on quantum physics, or The Beatles, or whatever the hell was going on in Albedos hellscape of a brain, they were ready to try again.</p><p>"Go fish." Albedo said, slamming a card on the table.<br/>" ... Did you hear a single word I said when I was explaining the rules to you?" Albedo didn't reply. Ben was certain he had heard none of it.<br/>"I was thinking about submarines."<br/>Ben stared hard and annoyed.<br/>"The Beatles have a song about submarines. And lemons. Which are both yellow. I think it's a conspiracy."<br/>Ben did not stop staring.<br/>"Alright, I'll focus." Albedo resigned. Ben once again explained the rules.</p><p>After about 40 minutes of Have You Gots and Go Fishes, Ben had won twice, resulting in a tie between the two.<br/>"Got any Queens?" Ben asked.<br/>"Go fish. Got and 4s?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Gt 5s?"<br/>"Go fish. 8s?"<br/>"Go fish. 7s?"<br/>"Nope, go fish. Kings?"<br/>"I'm bored. This game sucks." Albedo complained.<br/>"Alright, Your Highness, what do you wanna do then? We're stuck for another.." Albedo could practically see the gears grind in his head.<br/>"Uh, like another hour and half, I think?" Ben asked, questioningly. Albedo shrugged. He'd lost count while he was thinking about submarines. He thought some more. Not about submarines though.<br/>"Let's smash chairs over eachothers heads." He suggested.<br/>Ben made a face that showed his current state of mind very clearly. And his mind said 'what the fuck dude'. His expression changed to more of a 'hold your horses' kinda vibe though, and about 5 seconds later he'd decided.<br/>"Okay, let's do it."</p><p> </p><p>Rook, unaware of everything that had happened in the past 3 hours he'd been unconcious, yawned. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it did feel nice. After checking the clock, the ships current systems, and his cup to see if there was any coffee left, he got up to check on the disaster duo. Hopefully Albedo hadn't tried to kill Ben or take over the world while Rook was getting his nap. He was, however, not prepared. He stood in the door opening, looking like a questionmark gijinka, eyes wide as plates.<br/>Meanwhile, Ultimate Rath was slamming a chair over Regular Raths head, while Rath was egging him on.</p><p>"What, and excuse my language, in the god damn fuck are you two doing!?" He asked in absolute awe and horror.<br/>"PLAYING GO FISH!" Rath answered, then promptly smacked a potted plant over Albedos head.<br/>"YOU GOTTA HIT HARDER, BEN TENNYSON. OH YEAH!" Albedo roared and grabbed a piece of a broken chair, smacking Rath with it.</p><p>Rook was NEVER taking a nap again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>